


Not Suicide

by Bacon_queen



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: I did't kill myself...
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 14





	Not Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> I know the spellings bad I wrote this origanaly at 4:00 in the morning . :)

To. My family,

I just want eveyone to know I did't kill myself before I start this.

I was dying.

I am so sorry.

I am writing this so I can say good bye before I get to week to do so. By time you get this I will be dead or close to death. I love you all so much.

To. Mom and Dad

I love you. It will be ok I am sorry I had to leave you.

To. Morgan and Eric

I love you guys so much. Eric I hope you stay as silly as you always are and Morgan stay smart as you are. I am sorry that I had to leave you guys so early on. 

To. Topanga

I am sorry. Thank you for being there for me and help me figuer things out. I love you.

To. Shawn,

I am sorry.

To. My lover 

You know who you are I am so sorry that I have to leave you so soon. I love you. Your my world. I wish I could have told everyone we had got engaged. I wish I could have followed through on my promises. I love you more then the world. I know that hearing sorry won't help but just know I am and I love you so much I love you .

Love, 

Cory

Shawn's pov

He can't be. I just talked to him resently.

(Amy Matthews crying) No he can't be. Shawn did you know?

(Shawn) If I knew I wouldn't be standing right hear.

I would be with him even if he was dead and he knows that.

(Topanga) He still could be alive. In the letter it did say that he was eather dead or dying.

(Shawn) I am sorry I need to go.

I need to see if I can find him. I thought it was weird he has not called me for a few days since he sead he had a work confrence. God how dume of me.

(Amy Matthews) Wait Shawn! If you know who his lover is please0 make sure to tell her about the letter.

It wasn't a girl it was me who he was going to marry! He love me! And I loved him so much.

(Shawn tears coming down his face) Ya...I will.

(Topanga looks Shawn in the eyes) Are you ok?

(Shawn) You know the awser to that.

You know about me being Cory's boyfrinend. You also know we were going to get married and that......I am dead if I can't find him. I will find him. I have to.

(Topanga) Shawn don't leave you'll do somthing you regreat.

(Shawn) If I stay hear I will do somthing I regreat even more.

Like tell them about me and Cory. About how much I love him. About everything...

* * *

Cory's pov

I feel bad leaving Shawn but I don't want him to have to wach as I slowly decline. This way he can get over me with the least amont of pain. No one knows about us but Topanga so he won't be remined about what could have been us planning our life together.


End file.
